vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Benzene＼(^o^)／ Series Discussion
A list of solved & unsolved topics *Project Diva PV. Does it have a meaning? The Meaning Behind the Project Diva PV ... It has a meaning? I've seen Owata-P played Paradichlorobenzene on his PSP once. He recorded it and played all the songs in his PD and played Paradichlorobenzene last. Then he played from easy to extreme and recorded to Nico Nico Douga. At that time I didn't really notice the comments he posted. Should I'' have? Unknown.System 14:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Comment Move, Since it's a nice convo and all I have figured out what I think is the meaning ,how would I submit it so it could maybe be on the page? Its very long and involves tons of code(Eg. Hannyara ,Sea anenomes ,why they say theres no meaning in all the songs except ofr Toluene(Its actually really sad!) ,Lethargic Lamb ,the different words in asterexes ect.^^) and I think it would take up a lot of room!^o^ It took me 5 hours to type a summarised version with little explanation of Hannyara and stuff like that for my science teacher who wants to figure it all out too!!!!^o^ (It took 6 months to figure out!) It also involves a little bit of religion and I'm not sure if any of it would offend someone.It doesn't seem in any way offensive to me, but I'm neither of the religions so I can't really tell! Hannyara Love to you and the world!!!! Paradi-Len Kagamine A./Sheik007 I've been meaning to make an interpretation-only section (e.g. that thing with moth balls and Akuno-P) Of all the science subjects, chemistry is the one I hate the most, so I'm not that good with chemicals (heck, I'm more interested in Toluene's riddle ^_^) Unknown.System 14:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The section sounds awesome ^o^ The way I saw toluene was that Luka was looking back on everything and the talking is different phrases that suits Rin ,len or Luka , or two of them or all of them^^Like "The Lethargic Lamb" is Rin from nitrobenzene to half way through antichlorobenzene^o^ I think you and other people who work at the wiki would need to read the meaning I have before I add it because 4 of my friends thought that the fact Hannyara is an altered version of a part of the Path To Enlightment in buddhism might offend people and the fact that Luka is an extreme Fundamentalist and twists everything to become what she wants, something it isn't and thinks that sinfull people should "Sleep" Lethargic Lamb would be like a holy lamb ,Lambs and Sheep are used in the parables ^o^ ( I think too hard!! ) The profile picture looks exactly like the benzene MMD model someone made on youtube and the models can't be downloaded and I couldn't see the barcode and it was really annoying me!! The fact there is a barcode give a 50% chance that they might have some of the same meaning as me!! Rin lost the barcode after benzene for abandoning Len! Silly Rin! She might ave gotten it back ,so it's ok^o^ The project DIVA model for Paradichlorobenzene seems to fit nitrobenzene way more! It really annoyed me!! He's still really cute though! Whats the theory with moth balls? Is it the one were people think that Owata P thinks that human weakness makes most humans like bugs and they should be eliminated? That one reminds me of my Luka \(^o^)/(Not in Toluene ,she realises the Toluene in her Toluene! (The Poisoned truth(to the old her) in her poisoned truth!That sentence makes me laugh every time I think about it!!!) Where did you get your Len MMD model?? The person said on the place I saw it said it's no longer available for download!!! I'd love to use him on my MMD! I've just figured out how to make them jump and walk realistically! Maybe I should animate some of the story! Hannyara Love to you and the world! Paradi-Len Kagamine A./Sheik007 Whoa, I love your analysis! I'm not really sure what they are right now. Some say computer graphics, some say they're "representitives" of said elements/atoms/compounds, or some even say they ARE elements/atoms/compounds. The fact that Owata-P changed the Vocaloid after so many songs for years gives an impression that Luka's role here is, kinda, well, you know, "against" the Kagamines. I'm still not sure. We can discuss it here in the forum if you want? (something like this ) I can make a topic there if you think it's annoying to reply in the comments section, hahah. Kanahiko, right? She put it up for downloads but then removed it (Rin AND Len's benzene) because it uses a C'Mell parts, and you have to get permission for C'Mell to do it. I think Kanahiko already told C'Mell about that, so you just need to wait until it's up for downloads again, ^_^ I've always heard the moth balls as Owata-P getting tired of the fans comparing him to someone else, like that. That moth thing in the interpretation section is just a little thing I put to get it started. Unknown.System 14:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) A forum page sounds great!! I saw that there's another unsolved story.....I MUST GO INVESTIGATE !!!\(゜゜)/ After I find a way of contacting OwataP :P I heard theres a picture of him going around on NicoNico Douga and OwataP is a guy! I don't know if that's common knowledge bit its still awesome! There is a download link where I saw the benzene Rin and Len ,and above it said "No Longer Available For Download" then above the link it said "Motion data ,camera and models" I'm confused as to wether or not it's there! Is C'mell pronounced smell or C Mell? I get confused and smell sounds funny!(^0^) A friend of mine saw the comments on this page and saw the "Hannyara Love" yesterday she said "You commented on the benzene page on the wikipedidea!!!!" It was very funny she could identify me by the way I say goodbye!!!! There are quite a few little hints in Paradichlorobenzene's PV in Project DIVA as well! We should make a section on all the little things people think about it!!^o^ When I saw the PV after not playing Project DIVA in a while , I noticed loads of little things and I thought "I might actually be going in the right direction!!!!!" Hannyara Love to you and the World!\(^o^)/ Paradi-Len Kagamine A./Sheik007 Hi again! \(^o^)/ I meant 3 and 5 aren't used because there are released at 3:55 on the 19th ^o^ September is the ninth month ,so I have a feeling poor Len's going to get another bout of being a horrible teenager to win Rin back in a weird way! Rin and Len are just two 14 year olds! Luka is a crazy and information twisting Lay person/vicar/nun/church goer (All the potential jobs are one of the things I'm worried might offend people!!)All other people in those rolls are usually really nice!) that creeps me out every time I think about the fact she might have actually enjoyed what she did to Rin and Len which I only realised now!! It worries me that Rin will leave len again and Len might not survive this time!!! "Will they break down before they realise the truth?" as Luka said. I think maybe because they are unaware of Luka's thoughts on everything!I think she's plotting! I just noticed and I'm very exited!! I'm going to go over it all again and determine wether or not she's happy! She seems quite smug in her pictures as well ,not remorsefull at all! Maybe Rin's in on it too ... TO THE TRANSLATIONS OF TOLUENE!!!!!! Where are the beeping sounds? I haven't noticed them yet! I think I have a good range in hearing ,because with the lavender town music ever since I heard it when I was 6 I could always hear thatnoise in the background.That tune has always made me feel calm and safe and everyone else seems to be getting sick and going paranoid and insane and they have "Lavender town syndrome" It makes me laugh because when I was younger when I couldn't get to sleep I'd play it on my I pod and I'd be asleep in a few minutes! Ah,mass hysteria is funny!!! I feel sorry for anyone who really suffered from listening to it because very few would believe them! Anyway ,Is there any way on audacity to pick those beeping noises out? I'd like to here if they sound like the flute solo in Antichlorobenzene ,I think theres something more there that Rin feeling extemely torn between her heart and her fear... Anyway ,I love the girl series! I have no translations for the window side relationship with the litracy girl and the glory of sin or perhaps the noir girl! I should definately check that page for them!I've heard a billion theories and I'm forming my own ,I didn't even properly notice exaclty what I was doing untill I started wrtiting it down! I've gone insane! I also found a lovely depressing story in dark woods circus ,and found an extra song that fits in in the middle even though its not part of the story ,then I found out the producer siad none of them are related ,so now I've come to the conclusion he has 6 personalities ,he hates the fact he wrote Dark woods circus and wants to get rid of it and finds that he sees it everywhere he goes.(And he's a crazy scientist that ates one of his personalities hearts ,starved one and threw 2 of them down the stairs. It's insane ,but thats exaclty what it looked like for Miku and her friends ,but when you take the fact its "Based on his real emotions and experiences" he's making himself sound very depressed!) I'm sorry I've been rambling on and on! I've gotten so exited with toluene and I also scolded my Leg with boiling water so I want to take my mind of it!(And I lost 8 diamonds in minecraft and then my computer went INSANE and decided "I'll take 5 hours to shut down!") (Just in case I did the signature wrong!(I'm bad at these things!) Hannyara Love To you and the world! Paradi-Len Kagamine A./Sheik007) Paradi-Len Kagamine A. 01:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) So they're 14 year olds, huh... I guess that somehow makes sense. Somehow... I'd love to hear more about your interpretation ;w; But it seems like Toluene is like some kind of key to it... I haven't really heard "Toluene" (not exactly) but I've seen the translation before! Thanks to the keywords in Paradichlorobenzene I've always assumed there's one more song. *And then you laugh at me -> Benzene, and Nitrobenzene *And then I shove you away -> Paradichlorobenzene *I am right and you are wrong -> Antichlorobenzene *Embraced by emptiness I fade away -> Toluene *Until I disappear -> ??? That's why. But why do you think Owata-P uploaded it the same time / with different year? WHYYYY I just don't understand. Girl Series? I heard wingarea will uploaded Literature Girl soon. Hayakawa-P said they're only drabbles... Unless that's what he WANTS us to think. I GET PARANOID EASILY. It's okay, I love people's rambles on interpretation :D Unknown.System 02:21, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! My computer has gone insane! I'm sorry it took me this long to reply! I'd written a lovely message and then the madness with my computer began and I lost the message! >.< I love the way you attatched the word of the chorus to the songs! I noticed near the end of paradichlorobenzene the starts seemed to go from 9 to 8...Maybe Luka has woN! Worse ,maybe Rin and Len will fade away anyway! If you think about it, 7 could be a new song ,so could 6 and so on! Maybe when theyr each 1 they die ,as * suggests...oh,now its sadder than it already was!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think Owata uploaded them on different years because he want people to have time to figure it out! I was silly and did it in 6 months when I had a whole year,but we have like 2 months to wait for the next song ,so its not too long of a wait! Maybe the songs will go faster if Rin and len are fading away? Rin will go faster than Len because she would start at four ,and we would need to see Luka's side ,so they would have to go faster otherwise I'll be like 20 by the time this is done! It would be worth the wait though!Len would be at around 2 when Rin would fade away "Loneliness and the need to fit in" Poor lonely Len! Toluene is a key ,because you wouldn't have a Link between why Rin left Len and why Len is angry and you wouldn't know what might happen in the future! I think Luka's going to try get Rin back just because it would be fun for her! So mean! I think I'm going to call Luka a Lethargic Lune. Because she thinks she is holy (Lethargic) and she is crazy and a Lune is also a bird ( A type of animal) Oh! I just realised! The chorus is another one of thos things that works for Multiple situations! For Len ,Luka laughs ,he shoves her away by not dieing when he was depressed ,he is right (Luka does want to kill everyone) and Luka is most definately wrong ,Rin technially has no nmber or statis ,because she switches so much(nothingness) untill he dissapears, as I think might happen. For Rin Luka laughs(she laughs at everyone when they don't do something right in her mind ,it seems) she shoved Len away ,She seems to jojn Len and so it goes to the same "I am right and you are wrong" Embraced by emptiness ,each of her insults would fit as if she were on either side ,so she is still in the middle ,emptiness,no mans land technically , untill I dissapear ,I don't think she'll last very long! It doesn't fit Luka ,probably because she started it! It seems ,with the Pv's from Paradichlorobenzene to toluene ,that Rin and Len see two sides ,but because Luka knows what all three of them think ,her backround is 3D ,but she's2d herself because she only belives in herself and toluene ,I can;t see how she knows her truth is a poisened truth ,that it is poison yet still believes it! Could you put up your translation for toluene?Mine was translated by someone with really bad english ^o^ it all makes sense apart from one but where hey didn;t know how to say "Let's run down on those higher than us" and tried google translate.It turned into "Lets run down on all Kou" It was very cute! Would you like a link to the video for toluene? I was thinking of using my gathered translations and subbing them myself because watching three videos at once for all the backround stuff is hard! Its a very good song! I ended up walking around the house saying"Toluene~Toluene~Toluene~" for about a week after I listened to it,before I realised what she was actually sayingTToTT it did ruin some of it's awesomeness! I requested for a person on youtube to get Rin to sing Benzene nitrobenzene and Paradichlorobenzene and for Len to sing antichlorobenzene in append so I'tl be so cute hearing them switch roles! Now I want Haku to be Luka! Simply because shes the nice lady from the church in the story of evil ,but still! It would be funny! I origionally didn't ask for all of them! I asked is Rin could sing one of Len's benzene songs and Len sing Antichlorobenzene ,and they added them all to their requests list!! I'm going to save up for Rin and Len ,so I'm going to try get them to sing too! I'm paranoid about songs as well! I listened to nekomimi switch with subtitles and thought "who made them have cat ears! I must find out!!!" and then I felt really silly for thinking there could be some sort of hidden stuff in it! >.< I can't find any pictures of OwataP! My friend said she;s seen one but now I'm not so sure it exists! I watched him and cosmo play mario!It was very funny! I'm glad you like my interpitation!!\(^o^)/ Hannyara Love to you and the world!\ ( ^ o ^ ) / Paradi-Len Kagamine A. (talk) 14:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) This is Unknown.System too lazy to log in. Glad to see you're not dead. ＼ (^o^)／ Seriously? YOU REALIZED THE NUMBER OF THE STARS? I should watch the PVs again... To be honest, I trust Mieno-hito, he animates lots of Owata-P's PVs, but Agatha? He/she doesn't illustrate much... So I prefer to focus / analyze the "video" more than the illustration. (I think Mieno-hito knows more than Agatha, since he wrote all those words in the video by the request of Owata-P) You're right, it goes faster and faster... First it's Benzene, it's not that fast, then Nitrobenzene, then Para, then Antichlorobenzene's really fast... WHAT IF Owata-P does a collab with CosMo and make a fast song on the last song? XD The figuring out part sounds legit though. So who exactly is wrong here? Rin thinks she's right, and she said "I'm" so I think there's only one person for it, and she's refering to herself... Unless something changes in Toluene... Animelyrics has a nice translation on Toluene http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/vocaloid/c6h5ch3.htm Is that so... I'm glad to know that somewhere out there in this world someone is as paranoid as me in Vocaloid, perhaps even MORE paranoid than me. Pictures of Owata-P, huh... I've never seen him too, but his usual avatar is someone with black hair and a cat ears. ~_~ Maybe I'll try looking for them if you want. 02:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Anime Lyrics! Those cheaters! They have the writing from Kananon's video but she never put up the singing thats really fast ,so thats one chunk of missingness! Cosmo and Owata seem like friends,they play video games and as ashamed of knowing this as I am ,CosMo wrote the...*whispered while blushing furiously*"Special movie version of Magical Kitty Len Len! (which was origionally by Owata....I didn't know what they meant when I first heard them and now I'm embarresed!They are so catchy though!) Luka ,in my mind is wrong! I'm a little on the Len side of everything ,but Luka thiks all un-lethargic and people whi aren't Lambs or sheep ,christian basically ,should die with their poisoned truths and sins. Also known as ,Luka wants everyone who has a different belief to die. That would mean Len would die, if it were real I would die ,lots of people would die! I think Rin is still brainwashed.When she says "I'm right and your wrong ,I will take your sinful corruption and crush it!" I wonder who that sounds like.....I noticed in the Project DIVA pv that Luka seems to be giving him doubts.When he's in the middle cage (Luka's) he asks the questions in the whole "Has this song got a meaning?" and then he answers no to each in his cage and at the benzene part hes asking himself! Luka is so evil! I also noticed Len is very cute when you pause the pv on him half way through saying a word and blinking ,but thats off topic! I remember once or twice the stars went to 8 and back up again ,in Project Diva as well. You know the "Cat" in paradichlorobenzene? She is an hallucination! She is a cat in ordinary slang and real life (Maybe she is a shape shifting hallucination!) Len was using an incense called "Whte dammer" or "Cat's eyes resin". Its used to bring light to the darkness of the soul ,combat sadness depression and meloncholy.It buns with charcoal. Rin's backround in the pv's is water with billows of smoke and she did drown the "cat"! Len speaks more like it was alive "The cat was drowned" rin just says"The cat was thrown into the water" Rin decieved the cat. But I think she switched it with something more like a drug ,and that she tricked it ,by adding drugs to it to make Len worse! She already puts him through enough pain ,why add more?She might have been trying to kill him!!!! >.< I was listening to the benzene songs recently and I could hear walking in the backround. In toluene at the "Has this song got any meaning" bit ,It sounded like she was walking up stairs as she said it.She was also walking up stairs in the PV. In benzene it sound like len is dancing to the bass kinda music in the background and in nitrobenzene it sounds like he is walking slowly and theres also a pencil sound affect.Like he's writing,I think he was trying to study ethnomusical stuff and styles of music from different places. Scat ,created by luis Armstrong(I don;t know if my spelling is right there!) and Fa do so re la mi shi is a thing to do with flats.In Paradichlorobenzene he is stumbling messily all over the place ,such as a stoned person would do ,he was drinking paradichlroobenzene from a cup ,in antichlorobenzene there are 2 footsteps ,just walking randomly at different parts. I spend too much time listening for these things! I'd better go! I need to eat lunch!! \(^o^)/ Hannyara Love to you and the world! Paradi-Len Kagamine A. (talk) 15:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Was lunch yummy? Here's a cute Lenny for you So... Hn. What if those fast lyrics... Has no meaning at all? (XD) Nonetheless, I don't see any other translations other than the one in animelyrics... Everything else, they're romaji. But, what are they wrong at? What are they talking about? Right, or wrong. It depends on the question isn't it? And the only thing that comes into my mind when I say "question" in this series... Well, Owata-P kept on saying, throughout the series, that, "is there a meaning to this song?" <-- which is a troll-like question because it's obvious that there's a meaning to this song. RIGHT OR WRONG IN WHAT. I don't understand. Though I agree with the Rin being brainwashed, I don't pay attention to the sub-titles (Sin Cleansing Song, Riddle Solving song, etc) very much. What do you mean? Luka's not on the PV... (Ah, I wonder what the Project Diva Arcade Paradichlorobenzene looks like.. I haven't watched it yet) So there are drugs in this series. Why is this not surprising for me. The Putin-P Series has them drug addicts too. Let me get this straight, your point is really nice with the smoke and the thing. I've always thought the cat is Owata-P since it's more or less his symbol (being a cat and all. And Owata-P hangs out with other cats! Shuujin-P's a cat addict, don't ask why, once I attended his broadcast on his new "Prisoner / Paperplane novel". He's supposed to talk about the novel but instead he showed pictures of his cat. What's with that lol? Not to mention 96Neko too >.<) Dear god. I'm going to put some of the things you put here in the Benzene Series page but I'm having trouble doing that. >_< I don't want people / readers to be fixed to "one" interpretation until Owata-P clearly and officially explains the series. (I wish it'd get a novel ;A;) Unknown.System (talk) 11:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oooo, nice one. Here's mine. ^^ -Raises hands up- Is this about the pv or the songs in general? :3 Anyhoo, I really like the fact about the many chemistry things mentioned above in which I'm too lazy to type out her e^^ since chem is not my best subject ._. But however let's look at this in an emotion level, shall we? If I look over it, I could see some strands of connection here and there, like spider silk, strong and obvious, but hidden from view. One must listen to the 3 songs to see it. To me, the series seems to be Owata-P expressing his feelings as a producer in the vocaloid song making community. The first songs tell a view from the 'other' side of the river: the other producers. Have you met those kind of people? The ones who see something you are doing, then go "OH COME ON YOU SHOULD BLAHBLAHBLAH" like they are very clever but actually do nothing. The show offs. The proud ones. "I brandish around justice" "as evil" justice in refering to their 'knowledge' of the songs as I suppose from the many sentences in the pv that they have criticised him in his previous works, and he took them to heart. They pretend to be very smart and try to break other people, because they themselves have received the same treatment from others and want to "relieve stress".They have an "inferiority complex" and "hold grudges" as seen in the pv. The cycle of hate. Sounds familiar? But we are not done yet. BAM. Owata-P, having received the same treatments (your song is unoriginal, it is from XX) probably felt the same way and wanted to brandish "justice" and relieve stress, but not only that, as a perfectionist, he looked up to one of the great producers: Akuno-P, AKA MOTHY. If you google the word, it should give you moth reppellent of something similiar but more deadly. Moth killer. In his jealousy and envy towards Akuno-P, he hated him for being so popular and probably thought to himself as to why he couldnt do the same as him. Why couldnt I be like him? To kill, albeit a strong word, might have described his thoughts, explaining the chemical title. He also had a flair for complex things. Who wouldnt? And to explain the cleansing thing, the destructive type brainwashing, is what the other producers have donr to him. Brainwashed him into destructing other people, forgetting himself. "I take a person, call him evil, when I dont know him" s what the other Ps are doing and what he found himself doing, The computer words "IM JEALOUS" over and over again explaing his feelings towards other more succesful producers. -I beg your pardon for the strong words, I need to look up a thesauras. ._.-'' And thus concludes the first song and we go on to the next on. Antichlorobenzene. The one without a proper chemical name, I suspect since it is the opposite of the first song and thus the word "anti' was used. The opening was exactly like the persona in the first song: "I couldnt forgive them..." "Brandishing justice as they see fit"."Yes, they were only filled with hate" was what Owata-P thought. In which the inferiority complex shows, with Rin instead of Len, showing a timeline, this time after the events of the first song, in which Owata-P clears his head.The pain and frustration is him about the criticisms, how he wants to stop it, the cycle, but he cant. He wants them all to shut up. The letters flashing by show that he finally understands that they are jealous, and he mocks them for it. Rin watches the Len (perhaps Owata-P san thinking in retrospect about others and himself) "lining up cheap words" most lilkely the criticisms. Hypocrisy, all these characteristics that the others have. No rules, no one to restrain the bullying Ps, the Len of Owata-P crumbles and falls apart, perhps the self confidence? Rin then says that I will make everything right, as Owata-P finally realizes what is going on, and tries to change, thinking he is the smart one, not to metion is a little stuck up and proud at this point.The words say that Rin will crush all these bullies, no matter what it takes. Although I do not understand the cat part, he has (if we take it literally) told another producer that he will make everything right and fantasise about it, then gets a little bit of it to his head. Rin here has become the so called "JUSTICE" and thinks she understand everything and thus tries to crush the 'sinners'.One of the flashign lines are "Bunch of critics who want to show off their useless knowledge" , furthur adding to the theory. Then the Rin realizes he is powerless to do anything about and it is here that I realize that the cat is probably himself, convincing himself that he can do it.Rin the describes Len from her view about what he is doing. He questions himseld what is right and wrong, and here we notice an exxagerated use of the word COME! This word is frequently used by MOTHY, probaly another way to mock MOTHY. Here Rin then feels the hate,envy,jealousy withn him because of the other Ps, feels the pain, the hurt, yet loves the feeling,the exhilaration of it. He doesnt care anymore, just to do what he wants. The pain, he loves and hate, but it tires him, it wont let go until he gives up on trying to beat the others, but he doesnt want to. As to the Sin cleansing part, Rin thinks of herself as Justice, come to clean the place of its 'sins', the bullying in the community, He understands and knows calmly what is going on, and knows he cannot do anything bout it, and thus the "JEALOUS" words are erasing themselves on the screen. -Wow that was long.0.0- Did I mention that the meaning and sins part is also to mock MOTHY? Since his songs usually have one. Toulene. Ahhhhhh... my fingers are tired, Anyway, Toulene is pretty self explanatory if you could stop at the flshing words,which I admit are pretty hard to catch. The song is both a prelude and the end to the events of the 2 songs,although it describes the bullies (for lack of a better word) here. Self distructive. Destroying ones self, as what Luka thinks the other Ps are doing by doing"JUSTICE." I swear, just slow the video down. Also, I have a feeling that if we decode what she is singing, it would be very revealing. I cant wait. Yeah, his experirence as a Producer in the community. Poor thing. T.T Damn that was long. And how do I guess the feelings? ... I had the same feelings, once. .____________. -Lynnix3 Dunno if this helps.. Well...uh.. I've been thinking, in regards to decoding Toluene's "*******" parts. The ****** part at the beginning is 8 lines, if you divide the first sections of the lyrics it'll be 8 lines.. The second part is also 8 lines of lyrics, afterwards it's 16 lines of ********, so maybe one's supposed to add lines from the both parts into the ones that's missing so that they'll fit with what it already says and decode it that way? (it kinda looks like we can add the missing lines in between the ones at the end) I may be totaly wrong in this of course, but for some reason that was the first thing I came to think of when I saw the translation on animélyrics. com.. x__x ~Random stranger passing by. A Crazy Theory: Why Benzene? A little thing I noticed while analyzing the Benzene Series came to me while I was reading through the long description of benzene (the chemical) in the 1st song of the series' video. "Benzene (C6H6)." Keep that formula in mind. C6H6. The video also stated that the atoms of benzene form a tortoise shell shape, or a hexagon. Hex meaning 6. It makes me think, "What if the series is going to end on its 6th song?" Maybe the description of benzene that apparently has "no relation to the song whatsoever" may instead possibly relate to the entire series in general! Maybe Owata-P had picked Benzene as the title of the first song and eventually the series, and had planned for the series to end on the 6th song? Naaaaaahhhh... how would he expect anyone to even notice that? I doubt he picked Benzene of all chemicals just for that insane reason. There's definitely a deeper meaning to it. I'm just thinking way too hard on this... XD 08:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC)HarmoniaKaosu Of course it's a hexagon... precisely because it's C6H6, if you've studied some chemistry (the hexagon is the usual way of representing 6 bonded atoms graphically). So, the only coincidence here is that the numbers of atoms of carbon and hydrogen are the same, which is only one element of coincidence. This is the case of many simple compounds, so I wouldn't think to much about it... 22:02, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello fellow fans, shall we hang out? Uh, hi, am I doing this right? Anyway, I really really want to talk with you guys about your own theories. ^^ I've compiled all my thoughts into this post here , if you want to see them. Care to compare notes? Thank you! -CitizenOfHedwigpolis 07:56, January 26, 2013 (UTC)